Cultivation
Cultivation System Mortal Realm : True Energy Cultivation. Divine Realm : After Grade Supreme-Being, one stands above all mortals. To reach a higher realm, one must step into the Divine Realm, known as the legendary Grade. Half-Step Divine Realm experts can use World Suppression, gaining a supreme advantage against any Grade Supreme-Being Peak. To fully reach Grade one must sever one of the Supreme-Being Shackles, gaining a Divine Body. Thus this realm is called Divine Body Realm. Each shackle correspond to one of the following: head, right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg. After one has severed all 5 supreme-being shackles, one reaches the peak of Divine Body Realm. Above the Divine Body Realm is the Divine Soul Realm. To reach this level one must condense a Soul Stair in one’s Divine Soul. Each stair’s step correspond to a small realm. The peak of the Divine Soul realm correspond to a 9-step Soul Stair. Once an expert reached the peak of this realm, one is called a Great Expert. The mark of a Great Expert is the power to travel great distances by tearing the void. Atop of the ninth step of the Soul Stair is a Divine Altar. Once a Great Expert manages to light a Divine Fire on that altar one reaches the Divine Spirit Realm and can be called a Hierarch in the Sacred Lands of the Hidden Dragon Continent. Each time one lights a Divine Fire in the Divine Altar one breaks through a small realm. The peak of the Divine Spirit Realm corresponds to 9 Divine Fires lit on the Divine Altar. From the 4th Divine Fire onwards a Divine Spirit expert is referred as a Saint Lord in the sacred lands of the Hidden Dragon World. A 9th Divine Fire Divine Spirit is referred as Ruler. Usually, from the 5th Divine Fire level onwards, the Divine Spirit Expert can experience a Thunder Tribulation. Above Divine Spirit Realm is the True Divinity Realm. In the Divine Spirit Realm, one opens the Spiritual Sea, strengthening one’s spiritual force. In the True Divinity Realm, however, one condenses an Essence Soul in the spiritual sea sky. This realm is divided into 9 sub realms called stars. A 1-Star True Divinity will condense the Essence Soul sky on the Spiritual Sea. From 2-Star to 8-Star one lights 7 stars in that sky. Under the brilliance of those stars, the Essence Soul becomes stronger. Lastly, a 9-Star True Divinity gathers all 7 stars and ultimately condenses natural law, opening a side cosmos in the Spiritual Sea. Saint Realm : Above Grade Divine Realm is the Saint Realm. Saint Realm is further divided into two realms Lesser Saint Realm and Great Saint Realm. Each of those two is further divided into nine Revolutions. In Lesser Saint Realm one becomes capable of inspiring the Heavenly Dao Will. For each small stage of Lesser Saint, a new revolving whirlpool will appear in the Spiritual Sea. God Realm : Great Saint is the peak of ordinary Minor World. If treads half-step above this one reaches the Demigod Realm (Half-Step God Realm). To reach this realm one must start to comprehend a principle. This is the pinnacle of the Saint Realm. After fully comprehending one principle, one condenses a God’s Heart, becoming a God. The God realm is divided into Low God, Middle God, High God, Low God King, Middle God King, High God King, and God Sovereign, with God Sovereign being the peak of God Realm. In order to become a God, the Demigod must receive guidance of a Heavenly God during the breakthrough. However, if the Demigod comprehended all 5 strong Principles before the breakthrough, the Demigod can pave his own way towards Godhood himself, reflecting all heavens. Heavenly God Realm : Above the God realm is the Heavenly God Realm.